Shoku Tsuburaya
Shoku Tsubaraya ist ein Schüler an der Akademi High School und der stellvertretende Klubleiter des Kochklubs. Aussehen Shoku hat hellgrüne Augen und zerstrubeltes, braunes Haar. Er trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Kochklub, trägt er ein Kopftuch und eine Schürze. Sein Kopftuch ist sandfarben und seine Schürze ist sandfarben, abgesehen vom Saum, welcher braun ist. Da er ein Klubleiter ist, trägt er zudem zu allen Zeiten die rote Armbinde der Klubleiter, auf der, in schwarz-weiß, ein kleiner Cupcake abgebildet ist. Löst sich der Kochklub auf, trägt er die Armbinde, das Kopftuch und die Schürze nicht mehr. Persönlichkeit thumb|Shoku posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Shoku die Persönlichkeit Sozialer Schmetterling. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er zum Schulhof laufen, da er sich dort in Sicherheit wägt und wird die Polizei alarmieren. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Versucht man ein Foto von ihm zu machen, wird er fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut seinem Schülerprofil ist er ein Experte für gutes Essen mit einem anspruchsvollem Gaumen. Er träumt davon eines Tages ein 5-Sterne Koch zu werden. Routine Zitate Klubleiter Zitate "Oh, hey! Hi!" - Shoku, wenn man ihn anspricht - "I hope to see you again soon!" "Ich hoffe Dich bald wieder zu sehen!" - Shoku, wenn man die Konversation beendet - "We're the Cooking Club - we love food! Some of us are committed to eating healthy, while others are in pursuit of the world's most delicious treats. We have a broad range of interests - and appetites! Above all else, we love preparing food for others to enjoy. There's nothing more satisfying than watching people chow down on a meal that you just put together for them! We have enough ingredients here to prepare just about any meal you can imagine! And, if you join our club, you'll have unrestricted access to all of it!" "Wir sind der Kochklub - wir lieben Essen! Einige von uns sind engagiert sich gesund zu ernähren, während andere auf der Suche nach den köstlichsten Leckereien der Welt sind. Wir haben eine breite Palette von Interessen - und Appetit! Über allem anderen, lieben wir es Essen zuzubereiten, damit andere es genießen können. Es gibt nichts befriedigenderes als Leuten zuzuschauen, wie sie eine Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen, die Du gerade erst für sie zubereitet hast! Wir haben genug Zutaten hier, um fast jede Mahlzeit vorzubereiten, die Du Dir vorstellen kannst! Und, wenn Du unserem Klub beitrittst, hast Du uneingeschränkten Zugang zu ihnen allen!" - Shoku, wenn man ihn fragt was sein Klub macht - "Would you like to join us? We'd be happy to have you!" "Würdest Du uns gerne beitreten? Wir würden uns freuen, Dich zu haben!" - Shoku, wenn darum bittet beizutreten - "That's great! Consider yourself an official member of our club. You're going to love it here!" "Das ist großartig! Betrachte Dich als offizielles Mitglied unseres Klubs. Du wirst es hier lieben!" - Shoku, wenn man den Beitritt annimmt - "Ah, that's perfectly fine. No hard feelings!" "Ah, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Alles gut!" - Shoku, wenn man den Beitritt ablehnt - "We're going to prepare a meal between 5:00 and 5:30! I hope to see you there!" "Wir werden eine Mahlzeit vorbereiten zwischen 5:00 und 5:30! Ich hoffe Dich dort zu sehen! - Shoku, wenn man zu früh für die Klubaktivitäten ist - "Aw, did you want to help us prepare the meal? I'm sorry... we already finished. Next time. try to be here before 5:30." "Oh, wolltest Du uns helfen das Essen zuzubereiten? Es tut mir leid... wir sind schon fertig. Nächstes Mal. Versuche, vor 5:30 hier zu sein." - Shoku, wenn man zu spät für die Klubaktivitäten ist - "Hey! We're about to cook up something delicious. Want to help us out?" "Hallo! Wir sind kurz davor etwas Deliziöses zu kochen. Willst Du uns helfen?" - Shoku, wenn man pünktlich zu den Klubaktivitäten erscheint - "Great! Then let's get started!" "Großartig! Dann lass uns anfangen!" - Shoku, wenn man an den Klubaktivitäten teilnimmt - "Okay! We'll wait for you! But, we can't wait longer than 5:30...okay?" "Okay! Wir warten auf Dich! Aber wir können nicht länger als 5:30 warten... okay?" - Shoku, wenn man (noch) nicht an den Klubaktivitäten teilnimmt - "Do you need to leave the club?" "Musst Du den Klub verlassen" - Shoku, wenn darum bittet auszutreten - "I'm sorry to see you go, but...I understand. I wish you the best of luck in whatever you pursue!" "Es tut mir leid, Dich gehen zu sehen, aber... ich verstehe. Ich wünsche Dir viel Glück, bei was auch immer Du verfolgst!" - Shoku, wenn man austritt - "I'm glad to hear that!" "Ich bin froh, das zu hören!" - Shoku, wenn man doch nicht austritt - "Ah...when you quit the club, it...kinda left a bad taste in our mouths, so...oh! That wasn't supposed to be a cooking pun. I'm just saying...it'd be really awkward to let you back in the club. Sorry..." "Ah... als Du den Klub verlassen hast, hat es... einen schlechten Geschmack bei uns hinterlassen, also... oh! Das sollte kein Kochwortspiel sein. Ich sage nur... es wäre wirklich unangenehm, Dich zurück in den Klub zu lassen. Tut mir leid..." - Shoku, wenn man versucht wieder beizutreten - "Oh, shoot...there's this pesky little school rule that says a student can't be a member of two clubs at the same time. I guess that means...you'd have to quit your current club to join us. I'm sorry!" "Oh, verdammt ... da gibt es diese nervtötende kleine Schulregel, die besagt, dass ein Schüler nicht gleichzeitig Mitglied in zwei Klubs sein kann. Ich denke, dass bedeutet... Du musst Deinen derzeitigen Klub verlassen, um uns beizutreten. Es tut mir Leid!" - Shoku, wenn man versucht beizutreten, während man in einem anderen Klub Mitglied ist - "I'm sorry, but...you're not a good fit for our club. Please, don't take this personally." "Es tut mir leid, aber ... Du passt nicht gut in unseren Klub. Bitte nimm das nicht persönlich." - Shoku, wenn man im Klub ist, nachdem ein anderes Mitglied des Klubs einen in Verbindung mit einem Mord gebracht hat - "Ohhhhh man, it's...i-it's gonna be hard to figure out how to say this...y...you see...we don't want any drama, and...one of our members has a problem...with you...so...I...just...can't let you join the club. I'm sorry." "Ohhhhh Mann, es is ... e-es ist schwer rauszukriegen, wie ich das sagen soll... D... Du siehst... wir wollen kein Drama und... eines unserer Mitglieder hat ein Problem... mit Dir... also... ich... naja... kann Dich nicht dem Klub beitreten lassen. Es tut mir Leid." - Shoku, wenn man versucht beizutreten, nachdem ein anderes Mitglied des Klubs einen bei einem Mord gesehen hat - "You...killed someone. Someone who had friends. Loved ones. Hopes. Dreams. Plans for the future. Memories of the past. And...ah...all of that was just...wiped out. How could you do that? ...you need to leave." "Du... hast jemanden getötet. Jemand der Freunde hatte. Geliebte. Hoffnungen. Träume. Pläne für die Zukunft. Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Und... ah... all das war einfach... ausgelöscht. Wie konntest Du das tun? ...Du musst gehen." - Shoku, wenn man versucht beizutreten, nachdem er einen bei einem Mord gesehen hat - Trivia * Er wurde im 18. August 2018 Build hinzugefügt. * Sein Name ist ein Wortspiel aus den japanischen Wörten für "Mahlzeit"(食) und "Rundes Tal"(円谷), welche Shoku und Tsuburaya ausgesprochen werden. Illustrationen Klubleiter.jpg|Shoku in New Characters, New Clubs, New Task - Yandere Simulator August 2018 Progress Report Galerie Student 21-0.png|1. Porträt, vom 18. August 2018. ShokuProfil.png|1. Profil, vom 18. August 2018. ShokuProfilNeu.png|2. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018. Schürzemännlich.png|1. Schürze, vom 18. August 2018. ShokuSchürze2.png|2. Schürze, vom 02. Dezember 2018. ShokuSchürze3.png|3. Schürze, vom 05. Dezember 2018. Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Sozialer Schmetterling Kategorie:Kochklub